The present invention relates to an apparatus for impregnating cloth to be treated such as round drum cloth, etc., with processing liquid such as dyestuff liquid, etc. in a high pressure steamer vessel, in a sufficient and uniform manner for conducting high humidity and high temperature treatment of the cloth.
In a similar conventional treatment of cloth, when the cloth being treated is round drum cloth, stitched or woven in a tubular shape, it is treated with a processing liquid such as a dyestuff liquid by dipping the cloth in the liquid stored in a liquid tank for impregnating the cloth with processing liquid, then, after adjusting the amount of the processing liquid impregnated to a prescribed amount by squeezing the cloth with squeezing rolls, conducting a heat treatment, or dipping the cloth being treated in the liquid tank located outside a high pressure steamer, and then introducing the cloth into the high pressure steamer vessel where a high humidity and high temperature state is maintained for conducting liquid treatment.
This conventional treatment has the shortcoming such that the round drum cloth being impregnated with dyestuff liquid has the liquid squeezed by squeezing rolls and crease marks are generated at hem of the cloth in the high pressure steamer thus dyeing specks are formed in linear shape. Further, since the treating liquid, such as a dyestuff liquid, sticks to the surface of the squeezing rolls in a high pressure steamer which is made nowadays in a large scale, staining the surface, it is necessary to clean the surfaces frequently or every time the liquid is replaced, thus consuming time and man power with a lowering of productivity.
While an apparatus has been proposed in which the processing liquid is applied to the cloth after it has passed through rubber sealing rolls of a high pressure steamer sealing mechanism for eliminating the above mentioned shortcoming, in such apparatus the processing liquid tank is located at a position within the high pressure steamer vessel interiorly of the pressure contacting part of the sealing rubber rolls, therefore, even if the staining of the sealing rolls surfaces can be avoided, there is the necessity to clean the inside of the liquid tank every time the processing liquid is replaced, further the processing liquid tank is provided within the steamer vessel and can not be viewed from the outside, thus having such inconvenience that the degree of stain in the tank can only be estimated, and sometimes results in incomplete cleaning.